


A prayer for Tobias Beecher

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 6, Toby's on death row for Keller's murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prayer for Tobias Beecher

He’s on death row. So this is how it feels.  
This feels better than the flames of hell will feel.  
Toby stubs out a cigarette; he got it from Murphy who took pity on him.  
He’s not a smoker, but there’s no booze so it will do.  
He’s not thinking of Chris.  
That’s a lie.  
He thinks of Chris with each slow, demanding minute.  
Chris put him here by dying.  
He could have taken agent Taylor’s deal, been smart and not broken up with Chris so soon.  
Gotten more inside skinny on those murders from Chris’ own lips.  
He could have fucked him at least once more.  
He could have played it cool.  
Yeah, right.  
His blood runs too hot for that, and that’s why he’s here.  
Because he was addicted to alcohol, heroin and the most deadly drug of all-Keller.  
He succumbed far too early to Keller, and he’s never gotten over that first heady rush.   
He’ll pay with his life.  
His kids will grow up fatherless, and his mother will have one more grave to visit.  
Old Vern is waiting in hell.  
And Chris?  
Is he happy that Toby’ll fry or does he feel remorse?  
Toby knows he’ll be waiting at the gates of hell with open arms.  
Soon Toby will know what hell really feels like.


End file.
